Bar Bar Bar
|artist = |year = 2014 |dg= / / / |mode=Dance Crew |gc= / / / |pc= / / / |lc= (Files) |perf = }} "Bar Bar Bar" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are all-female. P1 P1 has pink hair in pigtails, pink/blue goggles, a blue vest with an orange undershirt with strawberry ice cream on it, a pink/blue belt, a pink/blue skirt, pink/blue leggings, a yellow glove, and pink/blue shoes. P2 P2 has pink hair in side buns, blue goggles, a yellow jacket, a pink undershirt with a pink frosted cupcake on it, a black belt with yellow/pink spots, a light green glove, and pink boots. P3 P3 has brown hair in side ponytails, pink goggles, a pink dress with a blue candy cane on it, a pink belt, a light blue glove, and pink shoes. P4 P4 has dark short hair, pink/blue goggles, a green dress with a pink/blue swirl on it, a green belt with pink spots, a pink glove, long pink socks, and blue shoes. File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_1_big.png|P1 File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_2_big.png|P2 File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_3_big.png|P3 File:Jdcbarbarbar_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The dance takes place in a fruit wonderland with broccoli for trees, a lemon for the sun, and colorful mushrooms. The background transforms into an outer space universe with lollipop swirls as stars. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 3: P2 and P4 stretch their arms down and jump, while P1 and P3 crouch and bend their elbows 180°, with their arms on their chests. Gold Move 2: * P1: stand on the left and put your arms in a leftwards diagonal, with the right one bent * P2: do the same move as P1, but in the opposite direction * P3: stand behind P1 and P2, and open your arms in an upwards diagonal * P4: kneel down in front of P1 and P2, and open your arms in two downwards diagonals Gold Move 4: * P1: kneel down and stretch the left arm out, with the right elbow bent 180° on your chest * P2: do the same move as P1, but while standing * P3: do the same move as P2, but in the opposite direction * P4: do the same move as P1, but in the opposite direction File:Goldmovebababar.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 soldier4_po.png|Gold Move 2 ending_po.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * If you invert the pictograms' colours, you will notice that the first and the third one are the opposite of the second and the fourth one. * P1's glove matches in colour with P2's dress, so does P2's glove with P4's dress, P4's glove with P3's dress and P3's glove with P1's dress. Gallery File:Jdcbarbarbar_cover_generic.png|''Bar Bar Bar'' File:Jdcbarbarbar_cover_2x.png|''舞力全开：活力派'' cover File:Goldmovebababar2.png|Beta Gold Move 1 File:Goldmovebarbarbar3.png|Beta Gold Move 2 papapapa1_pu_gold.png|Beta Gold Move 3 JDCBarBarBar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Crayon Pop 크레용팝 빠빠빠(Bar Bar Bar) - M V (안무버젼) Just Dance Vitality School - Bar Bar Bar - 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Korean Songs